Pikachu's Ketchup Calamity
by Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7
Summary: The day after Ash and Pikachu return from a long journey Pikachu is at the house when suddenly he gets a craving for a certain something. What happens when he persues his craving? Chaos, utter chaos. Warning: Electrocuted and burnt Ash


**Hi people in the fanfiction world! I'm here with my first Pokemon fanfiction! This fic has been sitting on my desk written on paper for a while and well, I wanted to make sure it was saved before the paper was ripped by my obnoxious little brother. He will get his hands on anything that's mine. The kicker is though, is that he is 7 years old! Aw well, better stop my bantering and complaining and get on with the show! **

**George if you could please read the disclaimer!**

**George: Meow. Meowme meow me meow Meoew meo meow meowmeow. (Sure. Lindsey does not own Pokemon or any references she makes to anything else.)**

**Thanks George! Here's a tuna fish! *Gives George tuna fish***

**George:*Walks off happily with a tuna fish in his mouth***

**Your welcome George. Now let's get on with the show**

Ash's Pikachu was laying on Ash's bed in said person's room. Today was the first day back from their latest journey. After Pikachu and Ash had arrived at his housethey had trudged up to the bed that Pikachu was laying on now and fell into a deep sleep before their heads had even hit the pillow.

Today Ash was going to Professor Oak's lab to drop off the Pokemon he had captured during their current journey to get aquainted with the Pokemon already there. He had left the mouse Pokemon at home to get some well deserved rest. Pikachu of course didn't think that he needed any rest and wanted to go see friends at Oak's. After 15 minutes of arguing Ash finally promised to take Pikachu tomorrow instead of today to see his old and new friends.

Now let's bring it back to the present shall we?

It had been 10 minutes since Ash left. Pikachu was laying quietly on Ash's bed. Suddenly, a huge rumbling sound filled the room. Pikachu quickly looked around then pausing, looked down at his stomach with a huge sweat drop rolling down his forehead. He heaved a huge sigh and looked out the window towards Professor Oak's ranch. Quickly he looked behind Oak's ranch a billow of black smoke rise up high into the sky and suddenly disappeared.

'Looks like Charizard found Ash.' Pikachu though with a small chuckle.

A small smile played across his face as he jumped off the bed. He silently crept down the stairs. He remembered that when he and Ash had gotten home the night before Delia had said she had gone shopping the other day and had gotten more groceries.

'That means that there's more ketchup!' Pikachu thought with glee as he quickened his pace down the stairs.

He slowed down as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking around the corner he saw Delia cooking and Mr. Mime was somewhere outside. Silently Pikachu crept past Delia, who was busy making lunch, towards the fridge.

He was now standing in front of the fridge. Quickly he made sure that Delia was still cooking and Mr. Mime was still outside somewhere. After he double-checked himself Pikachu jumped up and whacked the handle of the fridge with his tail. The fridge opened rather quickly and forcefully before slamming into poor Pikachu.

Dazedly walking backwards Pikachu slammed into the cabinets, which caused pots and pans to start to fall around him. Remarkably, Pikachu managed to avoid and dodge the incoming projectiles. They did however make a horrific sound. Quickly turning around Pikachu saw, to his horror, that Delia was turning around to see what made that horrid sound.

Using quick attack, Pikachu dashed to the open fridge door. As luck would have it though, Pikachu slipped and sailed straight into the fridge. After Pikachu crashed into the fridge Delia ran over to see what had happened.

Inside the fridge however, Pikachu was having a ball. He had found the brand new bottle of ketchup rather quickly and jumped, out of the fridge, and quick attacked away. Delia saw a white and yellow blur erupt from the open fridge door and shoot up the stairs towards Ash's room. A few seconds is what it took for Delia to realize that it was none other than Pikachu that had caused such a mess. Smiling to herself she went back to cooking lunch.

Upstairs, Pikachu had managed to make it to Ash's room. He quickly shut the door, using his tail again, and jumped onto Ash's bed. Putting the ketchup bottle in front of him, Pikachu began to drool as a small smile played on his lips.

Quickly glancing around to make sure that there was no one around he brought the ketchup bottle up to his small mouth and downed the entire contents of the bottle. He loudly burped, blushed because he burped really loud, and tossed the now empty ketchup bottle at the door before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Two hours later**

Ash silently crept into his room only to kick an empty ketchup across the room into the wall. A look of confusion came across his face until he saw his best pal, with ketchup smeared across his face, sleeping peacefully on his bed. A small smile came across his face as he took his slightly smoky cap and placed it on Pikachu's head. Then, he flopped down, not so quietly, next to his pal on the bed. Pikachu sailed over the edge and landed with a 'thunk' on the floor.

After a loud groan and a shuffling noise Ash started to chuckle, the chuckles turned into giggles, and finally, the giggles turned into roars of laughter. A high-pitched, angry voice called out in protest from beneath the bed. Ash didn't hear them as he was laughing still. The voice called out its names and shocked Ash with its thunderbolt. Pikachu jumped onto the bed with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Both looked at each other for a moment before bth erupting in laughter. As the two best friends laughed, you could tell that they were enjoying every minute of it.

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it. Tell me what I can do better in the comment section below. Did you like it George?**

**George: Meow meow. (It was okay.)**

**Gee George thanks for the compliment.**

**George: Meow! (Welcome!)**

**Grrr... well anyway I'm going to get a poll going sometime this week on what the first Pokemon I should write about on my 'Pokedex One-Shot Stories.'**

**Please vote on my profile and NOT in the comments! **

**Chow!**


End file.
